


Taking Chances

by angylinni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy is dared to do the unthinkable, seduce Ron Weasley without his knowledge after she loses a bet to Millicent.  Written as a gift for Smutty_claus or hpsummersmut, I can't remember which one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

“You have to do it.”

Pansy wrinkled her nose, her eyes meeting Millicent’s in the mirror. “I’m well aware of my obligations, you don’t have to keep reminding me of them every hour, on the hour,” she said tartly.

Millie grinned, leaning against the tall four-poster. “I most certainly do, because I know you, Pansy. You think that if I forget, you won’t have to do it. You lost the bet fair and square; you have to pay the forfeit.”

Pansy sighed, Millie really knew her too well. She should never have agreed to the bet, the odds were stacked against her from the start, but the chance to make Millie have to finally do something about her crush on Theodore Nott had been too delicious to pass up.  
“Why does it have to be _him_?” she asked, cursing her whiny tone.

Millie smirked, coming up behind Pansy and laying a hand on her shoulder. “Because, you want to find out if he’s as good with his hands as you think he is.”

Pansy gave her a dirty look, cursing under her breath. “You know, there is such a thing as taking evil too far,” she said, following the taller girl out of their dormitory, Millie’s laughter echoing against the stone stairwell.

~*~

 

Ron grimaced when he saw a head of bushy hair up ahead. He slipped into the empty classroom to avoid Hermione, who was on one of her 'you must study or I will hunt you down and annoy the ever living hell out of you' jags. He intended to just wait until she passed by, but the chairs looked too good to pass up. He sunk into one of the thickly padded armchairs, his eyes closing tiredly. Bugger, he was exhausted. Who knew that being Keeper, Prefect and one third of the ‘Dynamic Duo and Sidekick’ could be so bloody exhausting?

The sound of the door opening made him crack open a freckled eyelid in annoyance. “Bloody hell, Hermione, I’m going to study, can’t you give me a break?”

No response. His eyes shot open, scanning the room quickly. Suddenly, he was pushed back against the chair, ropes sliding up his arms and around his legs, binding him tightly to the chair.

“What the fu-” he shouted, mumbling as a gag slid around his mouth, cutting off further conversation.

“Shh, you’re not allowed to speak.”

Ron struggled against the bonds, his cursing muffled by the gag. The voice speaking to him was tantalizingly familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. Definitely feminine, thank Godric. He didn’t know how he’d react if it were some bloke tying him up and gagging him.

Leaning forward, she undid the knot on his tie and pulled it out of his shirt, wrapping it carefully around his eyes, her breasts brushing against his chest. He struggled some more, testing the strength of the bonds and Pansy sighed. “Relax, I’m not going to hurt you,” she said softly.

Pansy shrugged off the Invisibility Cloak and laid it carefully aside now that he was completely at her mercy. His tie was around his eyes, the ends trailing over his shoulders, a small gag was in his mouth and he was tied to the chair. Right, she could do this.

Her hands rose to the mother of pearl buttons on her oxford, sliding them open one by one before shrugging the shirt off of her shoulders. She folded it before laying it aside and leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his chest.

Ron groaned low in his throat as he felt the soft brush of her skin through his worn, cotton shirt. He’d never been this close to a pair of almost bare tits before and it was killing him to not be able to touch. His hands clutched at the arms of the chair, long fingers digging into the deep padding.

Pansy bit her lip, sitting back up. She knew Millie was watching from somewhere. The annoying bint wouldn’t tell her where she was going to be, just that she’d be watching. If she didn’t manage to get off, Millie would never let her live it down.

Sighing, she reached behind her back, undoing the tiny catch that held her bra closed. Hunching her shoulders, she let it slide down her arms, her nipples puckering as the cool air hit them.

Ron shifted beneath her and she leaned forward once more, running her finger over his lower lip. Now that she was close to him, she took a moment to just look. Before, she’d thought that he was freckled everywhere, but here, up close, she could see that there were clumps of them and then parts that only had one or two. He had one freckle just beneath his left eye, sitting pretty as you please on the pale skin.

She reached up to touch it, surprised at how soft his skin was. Further down on his cheeks, she could feel the roughness of the hair he shaved off, but up here, it was soft and silky. Leaning down, she kissed the freckle, her tongue darting out and licking it.

Ron moaned, his hips arching upwards as her tongue touched his face. He still couldn’t tell from her voice who it was, but the feel of her body against his was about to drive him mad. He could feel her thighs on either side of his, her soft tits pressing into his chest.

Pansy felt him harden and she moaned softly as his cock pressed against her. A hot rush of desire ran through her and she shifted against him, eliciting yet another moan from his lips. Her hands slid up his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it down his arms, further binding him. She stared at his broad chest. He'd grown into his body, the lean lankiness of youth giving way to a more muscular adult build.

Reaching out, she circled one flat nipple with her finger, smirking in satisfaction as it rose, tightening into a hard little nub. She trailed her fingers lightly over his chest, teasing the smattering of hair before circling the other one, raising it to the same tautness. Leaning forward, she licked it.

Ron jerked hard against the restraints as her hot mouth closed over his nipple. Holy fuck, whoever it was knew just where to tease him. His hips rocked upwards and a bolt of pure pleasure seared through him at her soft, passionate moan.

Pansy bit down lightly, before laving the tight nub with her tongue. She looked up and nearly fell off his lap as he jerked up against her once more. His jaw was tight and he had his head thrown back as his hips pumped against hers rhythmically.

She could barely make out the words he was trying to say and she sat up, a wicked gleam in her eye. Lying against him again, she heard him whimper as their skin met, her nipples tightening from the wiry hair on his chest. She licked the curve of his ear, biting lightly on the lobe. “If I take out the gag, will you promise not to scream?” she purred into his ear, her breath skating across the sensitive skin.

He nodded emphatically and she laughed, loosening the gag and taking it off. He swallowed hard, his tongue darting out, sliding across his dry lips. Pansy sat still, her fingers curled around her wand, ready to hex him if he did scream.

His hips moved again, the hard ridge of his cock brushing against the sodden material of her knickers and her swollen clit. She inhaled sharply, pleasure radiating through her body, centering between her thighs. He smiled and she swatted at his chest. “Behave,” she whispered, rocking forward, squeezing her legs together.

Ron groaned; he could smell how hot she was and he wanted to touch her, slide his cock into her pussy and fuck her till she screamed. He hadn’t realized he’d spoken that thought aloud until she ground down on him harder, her hips rocking faster against him.

“I want to touch you,” he groaned, her hips moving in maddening circles over his cock.

“You are touching me,” she said softly, trailing her hands down his arms, feeling the skin quiver beneath her fingers.

Ron groaned once more, his breath coming in harsh pants. “You know what I mean. You won’t let me look at you; at least let me touch you.”

“No,” she said firmly, leaning forward to bite at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Her nails dug into his shoulders, holding on as he jerked upwards violently, his whole body shuddering.

A feral grin spread across her lips. “You liked that,” she whispered, licking the bite mark.

“Fuck yes,” he groaned, his head falling back, neck muscles going rigid as he fought his body. He wanted to come; he could feel the tightening in his balls, his cock hard and painfully swollen.

Pansy moved faster, the tension coiling tightly in her stomach. She arched against him, grinding down hard, teasing her swollen clit. It felt so good, riding his lap. She wanted to fuck him, to feel his cock sliding into her pussy, filling and stretching her.

Her eyes closed and she rocked harder, her breasts pushing up, brushing against his chin. She came with a keening cry as his lips closed around one tight nipple, teeth grazing lightly.

Jerking backwards, she slipped off his lap, staring at him, panting heavily. When the erotic wave had passed, she bent, gathering her clothing.

“Wait, where are you going?” Ron asked, jerking hard against the restraints. Pansy fastened her bra and reached for her shirt, the slick material rustling in the quiet room. “You’re leaving? Untie me dammit!” he shouted, jerking his hands roughly upwards.

“Shush,” she said firmly, grabbing her wand and casting a Silencio charm. The last thing she needed was someone to discover them. She finished buttoning her shirt and cast a cleansing charm before leaning close to him, her lips brushing against his. “The spell will dissolve in a half hour, and you’ll be free to go, no harm done.”

His mouth worked soundlessly, and she stepped back quickly as he rocked the chair, trying to get loose. Gathering her things, she gave him one last, lingering look before hurrying out the door, shutting it carefully behind her and walking sedately down the hallway, a secret smile playing on her lips. The soft swish of her robe hid the quivering in her thighs as she made her way down the stairs to the dungeon.

Millicent pushed open the workroom door, staring at Ron through the small opening. He had a small wet spot on the front of his pants, his shirt was opened and pulled halfway down his arms and he was fighting against the ropes that bound him to the chair.

She’d followed Pansy into the classroom and watched the whole thing from underneath an invisibility cloak, figuring Pansy wouldn’t go through with the whole thing. She had, and it looked like she’d left Ron hanging.

Millicent smirked, her eyes traveling slowly over his hips, and the straining bulge that pressed against the tight khaki. He was furious, the chair he was in rocking violently back and forth as he fought the bindings.

She stood in the doorway of the classroom, closing the door almost completely, her wand slipping into the small space. Whispering the spell that released his bonds, she let the door shut all the way and raced from the room, deliberately slowing her pace as she entered the hallway, edging along the walls.

Ron burst out of the classroom mere seconds later, looking around wildly. Millicent stopped and stood watching him, a wide grin on her face. She was right, he was brassed off beyond belief.

~*~*~*~

Ron set aside the last bit of parchment on his desk and sighed. Thank Godric that was done. He hated writing reports; they were the bane of his existence. Of course, his new partner just loved to stick him with them, knowing how much he loathed them.

He glanced at her desk, watching the petite brunette fill out another form. She was biting on her lip, her quill moving quickly over the page. It was one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen in his life.

Back in school, he would have rather taken a Bludger to the head than admit that he liked Pansy Parkinson, but over the years, the animosity that had been between them had mellowed to a good natured rivalry. Six years after they left Hogwarts, he could actually say that he not only liked her, he respected her.

Standing up, he stretched lazily before walking over to her desk, leaning over her shoulder. “Need any help?”

Pansy looked at him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “No, do I ever?”

Her gaze fastened on the single freckle that lay underneath his left eye, the same one that had fascinated her all those years before. Heat flashed through her and she inhaled shakily, tossing down her quill. Ron backed away, watching as she stood up. He flashed a wicked smile. “Going to the ball this weekend with anyone?” he drawled, glancing at the clock.

It was five minutes to five and the end of a hellish week. Those dark blue eyes settled on her face again and the butterflies in her stomach started dancing once more. The heat in his gaze was nearly her undoing. It’d been years since that day in the classroom, but she’d never forgotten the way he’d felt, or how much she’d wanted to feel his hands on her.

She jumped at the sound of his low, husky voice, cursing the affect he had on her. He was a _Weasley_ for Salazar’s sake! She schooled her features carefully into a bland, polite mask. “Yes, I have a date.”

His eyebrow arched and a slow grin stretched across his lips. “Good for you, anyone I know?”

Her mind raced; damn she really should have come up with someone before opening her big mouth. “Pucey,” she said finally, giving him a tight smile.

“Really? He and Bulstrode broke up then? I can’t imagine her giving up that easily, the last time I saw them, it was hard to tell where he ended and she began.”

Pansy’s lips thinned. “Higgs.”

Ron laughed, loudly. “And is Alicia tagging along for the ride? Grasping at straws, aren’t you love? We both know there’s no date, Pans,” he said, standing up and walking towards her. Bracing his hands on her desk, he leaned towards her. “Why can’t you just admit it?

Her gaze narrowed. “Admit what?”

“You don’t really have a date,” he said, staring at her intently.

A delicate flush tinged her cheeks. “Why would I ever admit that to you, _Weasley_?” she asked icily.

He leaned his hip against his desk, staring at her. “Because I don’t have a date either.”

She looked up at him, startled. Of all the things he could have said, that was the absolute last thing she’d ever expected. “You wish…you want to go _together_?”

He nodded, tilting his head. “Scared?”

She drew herself up to her full height and glowered at him. “Of you?” she asked haughtily.

Ron chuckled, his fingers brushing lightly under her chin. Pansy swatted his hand away and grabbed her bag. “Pick me up at seven, don’t be late.”

~*~

A heavy knock sounded at her door at one minute to seven. Pansy smoothed down the dark green velvet cocktail robe once more before leaving her bedroom, her stomach a jumble of tension. “Stop it,” she told herself firmly, “it’s just Weasley, nothing to get excited over.” But she couldn’t argue with the tingles that rushed through her or the butterflies dancing in her stomach.

Pulling open the door, her breath hitched. Ron stood before her holding a small bouquet of calla lilies. The dark blue of his dress robes made his eyes even darker as they swept over her. Stepping into her flat, he towered over her. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like, but I’ve always thought these were pretty,” he said, handing her the flowers.

“Thank you,” she said, warmth creeping into her voice. No one had ever brought her anything but pansies. Walking into the kitchen, she busied herself with gathering a vase and some water.

Ron glanced around the small but tidy flat. It was totally Pansy: cool, classic colors and clean lines. As she came back out with the lilies in a cut crystal decanter, he smiled at her. “You look beautiful.”

She flushed, setting the flowers down in the center of the dining room table. “Thank you,” she replied, a warm rush of unexpected pleasure accompanying his words.

Pansy gathered her cloak and bag and turned to face Ron once more, craning her neck up to meet his gaze. Large hands took the soft, velvet cloak from her and slipped it around her shoulders, nimble fingers fastening the ornate clasp. Her eyes swept his face, but he’d learned to hide his emotions since they’d been in school together.

He held out his arm, smiling down at her. “Ready?”

She nodded, curving her hand around his forearm.

~*~

Dinner was predictably boring, filled with stilted speeches by the various Ministry employees. Pansy was uncomfortably aware of Ron’s thigh brushing against her at odd moments, each one sending her stomach plummeting to her feet.

By the time the orchestra began to play, she was a jumble of nerves, hyper-sensitized. Jumping when his hand settled on her arm, she gave him a distracted smile. “Dance?” he asked softly, nodding his head towards the dance floor.

Pansy nodded, not trusting her voice. Dinner had been bad enough, but now she had to deal with his hands being on her. Those hands had haunted her dreams for years now. Big and strong, she’d imagined them moving over her body, kneading and touching, her body writhing under them.

A slow, sensual waltz was playing, and Ron swept her into his arms, her hand dwarfed by his larger one. His arm slid around her waist, holding her closer than normal. She stared up at him, her mouth suddenly dry.

He winked and swept her into the movements of the dance, moving smoothly with the music. He danced divinely and curiosity finally got the better of her. “Where did you learn to dance like this?”

Ron laughed, dipping her low over his arm before swinging her back up, staring into her eyes intently. “Mum heard about the Yule Ball back in fourth year and made me take dancing lessons.”

Pansy laughed. “I hated dancing lessons, Madame Lenara was such a task master,” she said.

Ron flashed a toothy grin. “I got lucky, Fred and George had to take lessons with me, and they got the brunt of Dame Alexa’s anger. She adored me.”

The music ended and he dipped her once more, leaving her breathless as he stared down at her. Raising her back up, he clasped her hand warmly in his. “Would you like to take a walk out on the balcony?”

She nodded and he led them through the throng of people towards the double doors leading outside. It was chilly, but the warming charms kept most of the cold at bay. Ron slipped his arm around her shoulders and she cuddled closer to his warmth, his fingers moving gently against her shoulder.

Pansy shivered as desire coursed through her. She looked up at him and tried to remember that she was an independent witch who didn’t need anyone, but the heat in his blue eyes was making it damn hard.

He stopped and turned towards her, long fingers sliding under her chin, moving gently across her cheek, tilting her head as he bent down, his lips barely brushing against hers.

Pansy moaned low in her throat, her arms sliding up around his neck as the kiss deepened. Suddenly, instead of soft and sweet, the kiss turned hot and carnal. His arms banded tightly around her, her hand threading through his hair, each fighting for dominance.

Pansy pulled back, staring at him wild eyed. Her body was flooded with heat, and the look in his eyes was nearly her undoing. A slow, sexy grin spread across his face and he moved them back into the ballroom, walking quickly through the crush of people to the small hallway set up for arrivals and departures.

He clasped her hand tightly in his and spun her around to face him. “Do you trust me?”

Pansy stared up at him, trying to read his expression. “Should I?”

He broke into a wide grin, “Of course, I’m your partner, right?”

She shook her head, but let him tug her gently down the hall to the Apparition point. Pulling her closer, he wrapped his free arm tightly around her back and lifted his wand, murmuring the spell. They disappeared with a sharp pop, arriving moments later in a darkened room.

She stumbled slightly, falling against him in the pitch black room. He held her arm until she regained her footing and then moved away. Seconds later, a light flickered on in the corner. Pansy squinted as the dark room suddenly flooded with light, her hand coming up to shade her eyes. “Ron?”

He moved so quickly that she backed up a step, colliding with the wall behind her. His head dipped and he stared down at her, his eyes dark and unreadable. Straightening, he closed the distance between them, standing so close that she had to crane her neck just to see his face. Ron caged her against the wall, blue eyes boring into hers. “I want you.”

Pansy shivered, her legs almost buckling at the heat in those three words. His head dipped, his lips a hairsbreadth away from hers. So close that she could feel his breath skating across her skin.

“I want to watch your face as I’m buried so deep inside of you that we can’t tell where I end and you begin. I want to hear you screaming my name as you come, your nails raking across my back..” Her eyes widened, her breath coming in short pants. If she was turned on before, it was nothing like now. His words curled around her, making her feel cherished, desired and _wanted_

Her hands slid up his chest, her leg winding around his as she moved closer, kissing him deeply. Large hands closed on her waist, picking her up even as he was moving, turning around and walking.

Pansy wound her legs around his waist, her arms looping over his shoulder, threading her fingers through his hair as he kissed her senseless. She couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, couldn’t do anything but respond to his searing touch.

Then she was falling, landing on a soft mattress, his body covering hers. Ron broke the kiss and pulled back, staring down at her.

Heat coiled in her stomach and she moaned low in her throat as he slid his hands up her legs, the long skirt of her dress bunching up around his hands. He dropped to his knees and disappeared under the heavy weight of the fabric.

She leaned up on her elbows and then gasped as she felt his hand brushing against the silk of her knickers. Her arms gave out as his mouth closed over her, his tongue gliding over the wet silk. Her eyes closed as he licked her through the material, the sensations swamping her. The warm, moist heat and the slightly rough scrape of the material against her skin were making her body quiver, a tight ball of need coiling in her stomach.

“Oh my god,” she breathed, her hands clutching at the bedcovers. He flicked his tongue against her in short intense strokes, adding fuel to the fire that was consuming her, licking along her veins and making her feel boneless.

“Weasley-Ron-oh-god-yes-yes-fuck-yes,” she stammered, her voice rising in pitch as the knot exploded, bliss slamming over her in endless waves.

His head popped up, a wicked grin spreading across his face. “Like that, did you?” he asked, bending closer to unfasten the long row of buttons that ran down the side of her robes, easing the gown off of her.

He stepped back and let his gaze rove slowly over her body, lingering at her breasts and the apex of her thighs. A deep flush stained her cheeks as he removed her last bit of clothing, the pair of lacy black knickers, leaving her completely bare to his heated gaze.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he said reverently, large hands smoothing softly over her curves. His gaze lingered on her swollen lips before moving slowly down her body.

Another rush of intense heat coiled within her at his words and she sat up, her hands gliding up his chest, unfastening the robes he still wore, pushing them off his impossibly broad shoulders.

Pansy watched, licking her lips unconsciously as he stood and began to strip, ripping several buttons in his haste to get the formal clothing off. His chest was peppered with wiry red hair, a thick mat across his chest, narrowing down in a smooth line to his waist, disappearing beneath the loose plaid boxers he was wearing. The tip of his cock was peeking out of the flap and she leaned in, running her finger over it.

Ron inhaled sharply as she bent her head, licking at the drop of pearly liquid that appeared. “Fuck, Pansy,” he moaned, toeing off his shoes and shuddering as her mouth closed over the head of his cock.

She glanced up at him and licked her way down the shaft, sucking her way back up. Giving him one last lick, she smiled wickedly, “That’s the idea, Weasley.”

He jerked his boxers down and kicked them aside, leaning over her and pushing her back down onto the bed. “My name is Ron, Pansy. Say it, I want you to remember who’s making you scream,” he said, his voice thick with need.

The authority in his tone gave her another set of spine-tingling shivers and she licked her lips again, her gaze traveling slowly upwards until she met his eyes. His gaze was possessive and hungry and it made her tremble in anticipation. “Ron,” she said, rolling his name off of her tongue, curling her lips around the word.

He smiled, one hand trailing slowly up her leg, lifting it slightly. He turned his head, pressing a kiss to the soft spot behind her knee. Pansy inhaled sharply, her body tightening as his tongue laved the spot. She shifted restlessly on the bed, her other leg curling around his waist.

He chuckled, moving further up her leg, scraping his chin against the soft skin of her inner thigh. It tickled and she squirmed, fighting the urge to laugh. He did it again and she swatted at his arm, letting her hand wander over the freckled skin, her nails trailing lightly.

His other hand was braced beside her hip and he shifted, moving closer to her, kneeling down on the floor once more, his face level with her hips. She moved restlessly on the bed as he lifted her legs, draping them over his shoulders.

Leaning forward, he nuzzled her dark curls, inhaling softly. She smelled like sin; it was all he could do not to grab her hips and thrust into her, burying himself inside her until they were both screaming. Clamping down tightly on that thought, he began to stroke her, slipping one, long finger into her tight sheath, groaning as it closed around the digit, drawing it deeper.

Her breathing was erratic and her hips bucked as he brushed her clit with his thumb, his finger stroking slowly in and out of her pussy.

“It was you in the classroom, rubbing against me until you came,” he said softly, watching her intently.

So lost in the sensations of his fingers moving over her pussy, the words didn’t register right away. She stared at him, trying to focus on what he’d said, but his fingers felt so fucking good. “What?”

“I know, Pansy,” he said, adding in another finger, curving them just slightly. She gasped, her hips rocking up into his hand.

“You know what?” she asked breathlessly, her eyes closing as that delicious tension began to build within her once more. She could feel it racing along her veins, consuming her, building to a fever pitch.

He stopped, pulling his fingers from her body. She blinked, shaking her head. “Why’d you stop?”

“Look at me.”

She leaned up on her elbows and nearly came right then and there as he brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them slowly clean. “Oh god,” she moaned, biting on her lip.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited to have you right here, in my bed?”

She shook her head, unable to trust her voice at the moment. If she did try to speak, it would most likely come out as a strangled squeak. He moved over her, nudging her thighs further apart as he crawled onto the bed.

His hands slid up her arms, drawing them up over her head, her breasts pushing up against his chest as her back arched, her legs twining around his. His head dipped and he kissed her hungrily, his hips surging forward, burying himself deep within her body.

Pansy’s moan was lost in the heat of his mouth, her fingers tightening around his as she pushed up against him. He withdrew and then slowly, inch by inch eased back into her tight, wet heat.

Over and over he sank into her, long, slow languid strokes that had them both gasping, clutching wildly at each other’s bodies, mouths meshed tightly together in hungry, devouring kisses.

He jerked back, staring down at her with wild eyes, dark with desire. “Six years. Six years I’ve waited for this.” Her body was trembling around him and he knew she was close. Hell, it was all he could do to hang on to the tiny thread of control he had left.

Bending down, he kissed her again, silencing her reply with the heat of his mouth. He pressed her down into the soft mattress with short, fast strokes. Screaming and clawing, bliss rushed over her in hot, endless waves.

He came seconds later, his body shaking with the force of his release. Collapsing, he barely caught his weight on his forearms. Pansy wrapped her arms tightly around his back, pulling him closer as they fought for breath.

Raising his head, he gave her a tired smile before rolling off of her. Pansy curled against him, his arm going round her waist as he threaded their fingers together across his chest.

“I know it was you in that classroom.”

Pansy stiffened, her eyes closing in defeat. She should have known something was going to ruin this; it’d been too good, too right.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He shifted, easing up onto his side, staring down at her. “You tied me up and rubbed yourself all over me until you came, then you left me there.”

Her eyes widened slightly. “You’re barmy.”

“Am I?” he countered quickly. “The taffeta shirt, the perfume, the husky voice. I know it was you that day.”

“What day? Weasley, this isn’t amusing,” Pansy snapped, pushing on his chest with her hands, trying to ignore how broad it was.

“Ron.”

She stared at him, swallowing hard. “Ron, this isn’t amusing.”

“Did it turn you on to see me bound and gagged? Was it all just for fun or did you derive some sick pleasure from leaving me begging for you?”

“I…you …” Her voice trailed off uncertainly.

He shook his head and sighed. “I should have guessed.”

“No!” she said sharply, grasping at the hand he was trying to withdraw, nails digging into his skin. “It wasn’t like that.”

He was withdrawing from her and she slid her leg over top of his, trying to hold him down with her body. “I… I wanted you Wea-Ron. Millicent knew it, so she made me take that stupid bet, hoping that I’d take the chance she gave me and do what I wanted to do, instead of what I was supposed to do.”

Ron stared at her with an unreadable expression. Finally, agonizing moments later, he spoke, his voice flat. “And what did you want to do?”

Her cheeks pinked, but she held his gaze. It was time; she’d been carrying the secret for too long. Taking a deep breath, she plunged in with both feet. “I wanted to untie you and fuck you senseless, over and over, as many times as you’d let me.” The words came out in a rush and a great weight felt like it’d been lifted from her chest.

He stayed silent for so long that she thought she’d die from the agony of waiting. Finally, the side of his mouth quirked up and he began to laugh, flopping onto his back, gasping for breath between guffaws.

Pansy closed her eyes and pulled away from him, turning to slide off the bed. Of course; she should have known it’d go like this. Her legs swung over the edge of the bed and she scooted forward. His hand shot out, curling around her arm. “Pansy,” he said, his voice still thick with traces of laughter. “Are you still afraid to take that chance?”

She froze, her head dropping forward as her eyes closed. Dammit. She wanted this, wanted him, was she really going to let her stupid pride get in the way of making this work?

He cleared his throat and smiled, reaching out with his other hand to tip her chin upwards. She stared into the dark blue eyes that had intoxicated her for so long and read the sincerity in his gaze. A tremulous smile lit her face as his thumb grazed her cheek. “I want that chance,” he said softly.

Pansy crawled back into his arms and laid her head on his chest as he lay back, holding her tightly. “Me too,” she said softly as he threaded their fingers together.

~fin~


End file.
